Bath
by aellie
Summary: just jungkook and his lovely kitten, taetae. review please? (bangtan boys, kookv)


"Taetae waktunya mandi."

makhluk bertelinga segitiga itu pun menghentikan aksi mengejar bolanya di ruang tamu. Ekornya bergerak was-was melihat langkah lihai 'majikannya'.

"Tidak mauu.." kemudian sebuah tangan kokoh meraih pinggangnya.

"Hahh kena kau, kau pikir bisa lari setelah kutangkap ?"

"Aku belum mau mandi Kookie, pagi ini dingin, aku tidak suka—"

"Tapi Tae, aku harus kuliah pagi ini dan kau tahu 'kan aku tidak bisa meninggalkanmu dirumah, jadi aku harus menitipkanmu ke Seokjin hyung dan dia tidak suka kucing yang bau." jelas si pemuda yang baru saja disebut Kookie, atau lengkapnya Jeon Jungkook.

mendengar penjelasan yang sama seperti setiap paginya, Taetae hanya bisa memajukan bibirnya.

"Aku bukan kucing peliharaan, aku hybrid." jengkel Taehyung.

seperti biasa, Taehyung tidak suka di perlakukan seperti kucing sungguhan.

"Iya aku tahu." jawab Jungkook cuek sembari menggiring Taehyung memasuki kamar mandi berukuran cukup besar.

"Aku mau air hangat ya" ucap Taehyung sambil mengangkat kedua tangannya keatas,

"Sudah siap." ucap Jungkook, menarik keatas lepas kaus putih kebesaran berlengan panjang milik Taehyung.

"Sabun hari ini wangi apa ?" Tanya Taehyung berkedip penasaran.

"Kurasa kau akan suka Lemon ?" Jungkook balik bertanya dan memberikan Taehyung sebuah botol berisi sabun. Taehyung mengambilnya dan mengendus-endus lucu tepat pada botol tersebut.

Suatu kebiasaan Jungkook adalah menggonta-ganti wangi sabun untuk Taehyung.

"Aku lebih suka stroberi kemarin" ujar Taehyung. Lalu mendelik kearah Jungkook, "Selesai mandi, aku mau main whipped cream stroberi itu lagi denganmu." sambung Taehyung,

"Whipped cream hm ?" Jungkook meraih pinggang Taehyung, Taehyung dengan sengaja melingkarkan ekornya di paha Jungkook.

"Kau tahu, aku suka menggonta-ganti segala hal, jadi mungkin aku akan membelikanku gagball ? atau dildo ?"

"Yak, jangan jejali aku dengan mainan, majikan bodoh." Taehyung ber-pout ria merasa dirinya seperti boneka saja jika harus di perlakukan dengan mainan.

"Tidak, tidak. Aku lebih suka menyentuhmu dengan tangan kosongku." Ujar Jungkook rendah, meraba pinggang ramping Taehyung, Taehyung dengan manjanya merengkuh leher kokoh milik Jungkook.

"Hey master, kurasa acara mandi ini akan lama."

"Jangan panggil aku master, itu terlalu menggoda. kitten."

"Master ?" ulang Taehyung dengan sengaja bernada imut.

Taehyung mendudukan dirinya di ranjang bersprai biru laut milik Jungkook.

Sementara Jungkook menyusul memasuki kamar beberapa menit berikutnya, Taehyung masih sibuk mengeringkan rambutnya.

Biasanya Taehyung hanya perlu mengguncang kepalanya dengan cepat untuk mengeluarkan air dari telinganya, namun Taehyung selalu di marahi Jungkook karena airnya akan menyiprat membasahi sekitar,

"Kookie, airnya masuk ke telingaku .." Taehyung agaknya merengek terdengar di telinga Jungkook, Jungkook pun menghampiri kucing manisnya itu lalu mengambil alih handuk di tangan Taehyung,

Jungkook memegang telinga berbentuk segitiga itu hati-hati, biasanya Taehyung akan marah jika tiba-tiba di pegang telinganya.

"Kau harus bisa melakukan ini sendiri." ucap Jungkook sambil mengeringkan bagian dalam telinga Taehyung dengan ujung handuk.

Taehyung berdecak merasakan geli di dalam telinganya,

Jungkook menatap lekat kelakuan kucingnya ini,

"Dasar."

"Ahh Jungkoo—"

Dan Taehyung berjingat kala di rasakannya Jungkook menggigit lembut dan menggelitik daun telinganya.

Kebiasaan Jungkook memang, menggigiti gemas telinga kucing itu.

"Jungkook ~" rengek Taehyung,

"kemana panggilan master tadi ?" tanya Jungkook usil,

"hentikan, geli .."

Taehyung sudah cekikikan sejak tadi karena Jungkook tidak kunjung berhenti dan terus menjahili telinga menggemaskan Taehyung.

Jungkook memang tidak akan pernah bisa berhenti jika menyangkut Taehyung.

"Jungkook ?!" Taehyung berjengit begitu Jungkook meniup bagian dalam telinga Taehyung.

Dan Jungkook tertawa terpingkal untuk itu.

Tersisa Taehyung yang memegangi telinganya, menatap Jungkook kesal.

"Jeon Jungkookk" pekik Taehyung menindih tubuh majikannya itu, menggigiti tiap jengkal wajah Jungkook mulai dari hidung hingga jakunnya.

"Yah hey, ampun Taetae"

"Hahaha ya Tuhan"

Racau Jungkook.

"Haish, sudah-sudah." Jungkook mencengkram lembut kedua lengan Taehyung, membalik posisi dan mengecup bibir plum milik Taehyung sekilas.

"Aku sudah terlambat, kau tahu" sambung Jungkook kemudian bangkit dan memakai pakaiannya secara kilat.

Taehyung hanya ber-pout ria memperhatikan siluet Jungkook yang sedang memasang kancing kemejanya,

Taehyung terkadang iri pada tubuh atletis Jungkook,

Dimana Taehyung justru tenggelam jika ia yang mengenakan kemeja tersebut.

"Aku tidak mau ke rumah professor Seokjin hyung" ucap Taehyung, Jungkook pun menoleh.

"Lantas kau mau ikut aku ke kampus ? kau mau ku titipkan pada Jimin ?"

Taehyung terlihat sedang menerawang mendengar penuturan Jungkook itu,

dimana Taehyung ingat bahwa dahulu Jimin pernah hampir menelanjangi Taehyung karena ingin melihat Taehyung mengenakan kostum kucing yang di bawa oleh Jimin.

Dan Taehyung bergidik ngeri untuk itu, telinga segitiganya tertunduk.

"Tapi kalau ke rumah professor, dia akan menanyaiku beratus pertanyaan tentang perkembanganku"

"wajar, 'kan kau itu percobaannya"

"Jungkook, itu keterlaluan." potong Taehyung menatap Jungkook garang

oh, Jungkook telah salah bicara kali ini.

"Kalau kau mau pergi ke kampus, pergilah. aku bisa sendirian saja di rumah." lanjut Taehyung beranjak meninggalkan Jungkook seorang diri di kamar.

Jungkook menghela nafasnya, Jungkook lupa kalau Taehyung tidak suka dengan Seokjin selaku dokter yang telah menciptakan Taehyung,

percaya atau tidak, ambisi Seokjin memang telah berhasil, namun mengorbankan kehidupan normal adiknya sendiri, yakni Taehyung.

Jika saja Seokjin tidak mempunyai pikiran gila tentang hybrid, menyalahi batas antara manusia dengan hewan,

jika saja Jungkook tidak terlambat menyadari ambisi gila Seokjin,

Jungkook pasti sudah bisa menikahi Taehyung, memperkenalkan Taehyung kepada ayah dan ibunya.

"Taetae, aku tidak ke kampus hari ini. Hey, jangan marah seperti itu."

Dan Jungkook mencoba menyusul kucing manisnya itu.

"J, Jungkookh" Taehyung melenguh merasakan lelehan cairan dingin membasahi titik sensitivenya.

Sementara pemuda yang namanya di sebut sedang sibuk dengan nipple merah muda milik kucing manisnya.

ketika dirasa es batu di dalam mulutnya mulai menyusut menjadi air, Jungkook mengambil satu potong lagi es batu dari gelas wine nya,

menatap pergerakan siluet manis Taehyung yang menggeliat tak berdaya merasakan dingin menyengat di nipplenya—salah satu titik sensitive kesukaan Jungkook.

"Kau gila, kau sama gilanya dengan dokter itu, ahh .. Kau gila Jungkookh .." rintih Taehyung merasakan sengatan-sengatan dingin di nipplenya, antara nikmat, geli dan menggigit.

itu pasti gigi Jungkook.

Jungkook sialan, pikir Taehyung.

"Kau berkata aku gila dengan wajah menggodamu itu, Tae ?" ujar Jungkook berbisik kalau-kalau Taehyung tidak memiliki telinga kucing yang tajam, tidak akan bisa terdengar olehnya.

"Akh, jangan disitu— ahh" pekik Taehyung ketika Jungkook dengan nekatnya mengurut penis Taehyung dengan tangannya yang dingin karena lelehan es.

"Kubunuh kau Jungkookhh ~" ancam Taehyung menggertakan gigi gerahamnya, dan Jungkook dapat melihat gigi dua buah gigi runcing layaknya kucing yang mencuat milik Taehyung,

hal termanis yang disukai Jungkook

ialah ketika Taehyung mengancam untuk membunuhnya namun merengkuh Jungkook penuh cinta,

penuh cinta pikir Jungkook.

"Sudah cukup atau belum ?" tanya Jungkook yang terdengar abstrak di telinga Taehyung,

"Just fuck me then, masterhh .. " gumam Taehyung meringis.

Ini terlalu lambat dan ini menyiksa,

Taehyung tidak sabar dan tidak pernah bisa untuk sabar.

"Baik." ucap Jungkook singkat dan membalikkan tubuh lemas Taehyung,

"Tidak Jungkook, aku lelah" rengek Taehyung,

"Tapi aku ingin melihat ekormu bergerak-gerak ketika aku memasukimu, Tae" blak-blakan Jungkook membuat Taehyung ingin mencakar wajahnya (kalau saja Taehyung di biarkan memanjangkan kuku).

"Aku bukan anjing, aku kucing" kesal Taehyung akhirnya mengakui dirinya sendiri.

Jungkook setengah berlutut di belakang tubuh menungging Taehyung, menatap hole pink yang selalu terlihat menggoda sejak bertahun-tahun lamanya Jungkook bersama Taehyung.

Dan juga ekornya yang bergerak gelisah, Jungkook jadi ingat mainan berbentuk ekor di toko sex-toys yang pernah ia kunjungi,

Bukan mainan, ini asli dan Jungkook menyukainya.

"Aku tidak bilang ini doggy-style, Tae." Jungkook merengkuh tubuh telanjang nan mulus Taehyung,

sudah bertahun-tahun dan Jungkook masih memujanya,

"kusebut ini kitty-style." Jungkook ber-smirk ria,

"Gila, kau gila akh" Rintih Taehyung ketika dirasakannya Jungkook memasukan miliknya tanpa aba-aba,

Selalu saja tiba-tiba, Taehyung rasanya ingin menyerapahi Jungkook.

"Sakit ? Padahal tadi pagi kau menjerit nikma—aakh" Jungkook memekik, bagaimana tidak jika Taehyung dengan tiba-tibanya juga mengetatkan holenya yang sedang menjepit milik Jungkook,

"Tae kau ingin meremukkanku ahh ?" Ringis Jungkook, sebab Taehyung, Jungkook dapat merasakan miliknya berkedut di dalam Taehyung.

"Rasakanh ngh" Dan Taehyung kembali tidak dapat menyerapahi Jungkook karena Jungkook langsung menggerakan miliknya menghantam titik nikmat di dalam holenya,

"Naughty kitten" Jungkook menyentakkan kembali miliknya, membuat tubuh Taehyung ikut tersentak,

dan Taehyung melenguh, ekornya bergerak lemas, Taehyung bisa merasakan milik Jungkook begitu jelas dalam posisi seperti ini, dan Jungkook bergerak makin cepat.

"Fuckh more, more hh" racau Taehyung,

Dan sentakan berikutnya dari Jungkook, membuyarkan seluruh akal sehat Taehyung.

Jungkook memperhatikan punggung mengkilat menggoda dan ekor gelisah milik Taehyung,

serta telinganya yang menutup lucu, lenguhan dan desahan Taehyung menjerit menyebut nama Jungkook,

dan sosok Taehyung yang menjadi gila hanya karena diri Jungkook.

semuanya akan Jungkook ingat baik-baik dalam memorynya, tidak akan bisa Jungkook lupakan kecuali dirinya mati.

dan bila Jungkook mati, Jungkook akan mati dengan mengingat semua ini serta segala tentang Taehyung selama 5 tahun terakhir mereka bersama.

"J, Jungkookh ssh saranghae .." racau Taehyung kembali, itu akan menjadi melody indah apabila Jungkook berkesempatan merekamnya.

"Jungkookh aku, aku eungh"

Jungkook membalikkan tubuh Taehyung dalam sekali sentak, membuat siluet terkejut, dan Jungkook langsung menyerang bibir plum bengkak yang menjadi candu bagi Jungkook selama 5 tahun terakhir ini,

Jungkook menghisap brutal, menjilat lembut, dan mengulum lemah bibir manis Taehyung,

lalu Jungkook kembali melakukan kebiasaannya atas bibir dan seisi mulut Taehyung, mengabsen gigi-giginya, serta gigi runcing kesukaannya.

Taehyung tahu jika dalam bercinta Jungkook adalah tipe pria yang keras namun hatinya mellow dan bisa juga lembut, maka Taehyung merengkuh Jungkook erat-erat, menusukkan buku-buku kukunya pada punggung kokoh Jungkook, sama seperti pagi tadi di kamar mandi,

Jungkook tidak pernah protes ataupun melenguh sakit atas cakaran bekas kuku Taehyung di punggung maupun pundaknya,

sebab Jungkook tahu, semakin erat Taehyung merengkuhnya, maka sebesar itu pula perasaan Taehyung untuknya.

Jungkook juga tahu, rasa sakit dan nikmat Taehyung tidak lebih besar dari yang Jungkook rasakan,

Jungkook tahu dan Taehyung tidak pernah berhenti mengisyaratkannya pada Jungkook.

Juga ketika Taehyung memejamkan mata erat-erat, bulir-bulir air di matanya pun terjatuh, Jungkook sangat hafal pula untuk itu.

"Jungkookh akh, aku ahh aku keluarh"

"Shh Tae hh"

Tidak seperti pagi tadi Jungkook menahan klimaks Taehyung, Jungkook membiarkan Taehyung mencapai kenikmatannya sendiri, tidak seperti biasanya Jungkook yang egois selalu menahan Taehyung jikalau Jungkook tak kunjung klimaks,

namun Jungkook juga tidak menyangka akan secepat ini ia sampai pada titiknya,

"Akh Jungkookh" pekik Taehyung atas sentakan dan rasa hangat di bagian terdalam dirinya, itu milik Jungkook.

"nado saranghae" Jungkook sama kacaunya dengan Taehyung, ciuman mereka menjadi ikut kacau dan Taehyung menyukai segala kekacauan ini,

termasuk kekacauan Jungkook dengan kemeja sudah tidak berbentuk (ulah Taehyung), tatanan rambutnya kacau dan basah, dan hickeys dimana-mana, ada sedikit darah juga disana (kebiasaan bagi Taehyung menyertakan gigi runcingnya tiap kali membuat hickeys pada tubuh Jungkook)

Oh, Taehyung mencintai semua itu.

"Ciumanmu payah, Jungkook"

"Nafasmu bau sperma, Tae aku tidak bisa konsentrasi"

"Jungkook bodoh, itu spermamu"

"Maaf, aku lupa tentang itu"

Dan tidak lupa guyonan Jungkook di bagian akhir yang Taehyung amat sukai.

"Setelah ini kau harus membelikanku es krim haagen dazs" titah Taehyung.

"kubelikan kau beserta pabriknya, namun kau harus melakukan blowjob untukku setiap hari." tawar Jungkook dengan wajah mesum-menyebalkan-terkutuknya.

"Tidak."

"Iya."

"Tidak Jungkook, tidak."

"Ayolah."

end.


End file.
